The lost one's weeping
by lokisadopted
Summary: When you already have everything, what could you possibly want more? Wealth? Possessions? Health? What Ririko Mitsuhara wanted most in her life was acceptance for her strange quirks, a normal family life and her father one sided OCXHaruhi later transitioning into TamakiXOC and HaruhiXHikaru
1. chapter 00: prologue

The lost one's weeping chapter 00

_**A/N: hello there! How are you all? To be honest I don't really know what came over me when I decided to write this but hey I progressed so far so why not finish it. **_

_**This will be a one sided OCXHaruhi story before transitioning into a OCXTamaki story. For those who are offended by the LGBT themes… I'm sorry but I do not understand why. This story will be –mainly- following the manga.**_

_**If you are wondering what Ririko Mitsuhara looks like, I will be putting up a drawing soon. **_

_**And lastly, I apologise for any spelling mistakes that I may have missed why editing this. I try to be as correct as possible when writing but English is my third rather than first or second language. Again if you are offended by the LGBT themes, I apologise. **_

_**Please enjoy this prologue! **_

"Papa! Papa! No papa please!" the 15 year old girl sobbed as she desperately held on to his hand. The already greying man looked down at his daughter, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Ririko, please, let go of me." His other hand went to the one that was clutching his and tried to gently pry it of. Once he freed himself, the dark haired girl ran towards the door, not allowing him to pass.

"Please Ririko, step aside, just please." He pleaded her, tears escaping his own eyes as he looked down at his eldest daughter. She shook her head and bit her lip, still making sure that her father could not get out of the house.

She just had to stay strong until either Izumi her mother or grandmother got back. "You know I can't … live like this Riri." Her green eyes met his blue ones and another tear escaped her eyes. She didn't want to lose him, not now not ever. "Please papa, please don't." she pleaded him one last time as she embraced En Mitsuhara. "You all mean the world to me." He muttered in her hair. "Then why do you want to …" she couldn't say it, she just couldn't.

"Because I love you all so very much." He whispered as finally Haruka entered the parlour, yelling at En and at Ririko to go to her room, that she would handle it.

The Mitsuhara household had been struggling with family problems for little over a year now but it seems like it was finally taking a turn for the worse.

The screaming and yelling continued for half an hour, then she heard the front door slam shut and her breath hitched. Just when she had found him, would she lose her father forever now?

-o-

"For heaven's sake, where is that girl." Haruka Mitsuhara passed around the parlour of their home, throwing alternating looks between the big grandfather's clock and the stairs; awaiting the arrival of her eldest daughter. "You know how she is mother-" A young man with dark hair walked down the stairs clad in dark jeans and a bright blue t-shirt. "-but she's on her way, she's saying goodbye to Michiko-chan." He told her as he took his place next to Haruka.

A minute or 2 later they were finally joined by a blonde teenager. "I know I'm late mama, I apologise." Haruka sighed before turning on her heel and motioning for her two kids to follow her to the limo.

It was a long 6 hour drive all the way from Osaka to the penthouse where Ririko would stay during the school year. It was 6 hours, of either a deafening silence or bickering between the siblings and an occasional annoyed grunt from their mother. Ririko sighed.

As they finally arrived in the centre of Tokyo, the limo stopped in front of a tall building. Haruka motioned for the two siblings to get out as she her self gave a last instruction to the driver before following her two children.

Arriving at the top floor, Haruka pulled a keycard out of her handbag and with it opened the elegant yet modern looking wooden door.

"So why did I have to join again?" Izumi asked as he stepped into the entrance hall of the penthouse. Ririko scoffed, completely agreeing with her brother. "Because we have business with an associate later on, I already explained this to you Izumi." She simply told him as she took a seat upon the large black sofa.

The blonde girl took her time to take in the interior of her temporary home. It was definitely huge for only one person. The living room was spacious; two walls were completely made out of glass another one was decorated with a gorgeous black 'Victorian' wallpaper and the last one was taken over by kitchen appliances and cabinets, all in black.

A white cooking island/breakfast island separated the kitchen with the living room. A glass sliding door lead outside to the terrace. Being the owners of the two top floors, gave them the opportunity to get an infinity pool installed.

"What do you think?" She turned back towards her mother who was observing her curiously. "it's wonderful mama" She gave the older woman a smile as she took a seat upon the sofa fiddling with the hem of her pencil skirt.

There were a few minutes of silence as neither of them wanted to initiate a conversation but it was soon broken when Haruka stood up abruptly. "A maid will be here to serve you your meals every day and will make sure to keep the penthouse clean; a driver will be bringing you to school and picking you up every day, if you need him for anything his number is on speed dial on the phone under number 8. There will be constant camera surveillance and a body guard in this apartment for your own safety." Ririko just nodded even if she was not so pleased with the later.

"You are allowed to have friends over but I expect great academic achievements in return—" There was a slight pause as the older woman bend down to hug her daughter "—and lastly, be safe sweetie." There was barely any opportunity for the young girl to hug her mother back as she quickly straightened and motioned for her son to follow her out the door. "Bye Sis!" was the last thing she heard before the front door closed.

The green eyed girl sighed and let herself relax, she looked at the large glass coffee table and contemplated whether to try and figure out what each button on the remote control was used for or to just take a nap until diner time.

-o-

The first days in that big penthouse were lonely to say the least, every morning at 7 am I would be woken up by the dark haired maid who would guide my sleepy form to the breakfast island. At 8:30 I would go take a shower before rolling back into my bed with my laptop until lunch.

A few times I would be able to skype with Michiko and those were the brightest moments of the day.

"Why not go outside my lady?" I looked up from the book I was reading and scoffed. "Honestly Aojanokoji-san I'm here for 5 days, I know no one. I'd rather not get lost, I'd rather go exploring with friends. For now I am content with just reading books and going on the internet."

-o-

Monday morning came around and it was Ririko's first day at Ouran Private Academy. As she adjusted the red ribbon of her uniform one last time she made her way towards her classroom: 1A. The whole way, she kept receiving curious glances and hushed whispers. Obviously the rumour that the Mitsuhara girl would be going to Ouran has been circulating for a while because apparently everyone already knew her.

"Ah Mitsuhara-san I presume?" She was approached by a brown haired boy, his big brown eyes met her green ones and she nodded, taking in the rest of his appearance. Hair? Messy but a beautiful shade of brown, big brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. And she was pretty sure that he was not wearing the school uniform, rather a white button up under an 'old lavender' coloured pullover and a pair of trousers.

"Yes that would be me." She inquired no further, figuring that it was merely an introduction. "Ah thank God, I was supposed to meet you at the entrance to guide you. I am Fujioka Haruhi, nice to meet you" the boy gave her a short bow. "Ah no one told me I was supposed to meet someone today, I'm sorry for making you run around in search of me. Mitsuhara Ririko, it's nice to meet you Fujioka-san." She gave her own bow before straightening her dress again.

Despite his shaggy appearance, he looked like a decent person.

-o-

"Are you ready for lunch Mitsuhara-san?" the blonde girl looked up from her note book, blinking away the thoughts that consumed her head before giving the brown haired boy a smile and standing up.

2 weeks had gone by and she found herself being very fond of the Fujioka boy and while he could not hang out with her at all times -mainly because he was now a host in the infamous host club- she was glad to be his friend.

"How are you liking it so far?" the girl looked at her companion, a thoughtful look on her face. "Well it's not bad. The teachers so far know what they are talking about…the company is good too." She added with a smile. How could one not like Haruhi Fujioka with his gentle smile and good manners, so unlike her very own brother.

"Ah are you not ordering a set?" she asked him as he already went to grab a seat for the two of them. He just shook his head "No, I brought my own bentou box." She had heard the rumours about Haruhi, that he was the only commoner in this school. Perhaps that is why she liked him, he was down to earth.

As she took her seat next to haruhi with her lunch set in front of her, she couldn't help but gaze at the small bentou box. "Hmm?" he had noticed her gaze. "Ah no it's just, it looks really good." She awkwardly looked away, instead focussing her gaze on one of the flower bouquets. "I'm kind of jealous though…" she paused trying to look for the right words without any success. "How so?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't really matter?" She rested her head in her hand as she absentmindly played with the food on her plate. "Ne, Fujioka-kun—" His gaze turned towards her urging her to continue what she was going to say.

"Ah no perhaps this is a bit of a strange request since we haven't really known each other for all that long but… Would you mind showing me around some time? Around Tokyo that is. I've been here for 3 weeks now but I have yet to actually see the city." Her eyes went back to wandering the room, noticing a group of boys that was lurking nearby. Two of which she recognised from her class.

"Oh Sure, I would love to." A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she presented him with a bright smile. "Thank heavens, I thought I would be holed up in my room another weekend. Thank you Fujioka-san!"

-o-

"So, you are taking out Mitsuhara-san?" Hikaru leaned on her shoulder, a bored look on his face. "You do know she's a very important person right?" Kaoru added as he copied his brother's pose. Haruhi looked a bit confused, not really understanding what the fuss about Ririko Mitsuhara was. As far as she knew, she was just a slightly more down to earth rich kid with a more likeable personality.

"I'm sorry but why is it so special?" the twins looked at each other and then at the blonde girl on the other side of the class room.


	2. Chapter 01: aberrant

_**A/N: hello once again!**_

Perhaps it took a while to update but I had a bit of trouble looking up some facts mainly because my computer is a piece of crap and hates me. 

_**Anyway I deliberately skipped the whole tour and while I had it written out at first, during the editing process while I was re-reading I thought it was a bit boring. If anyone is interested in reading it though, please leave a message and I will make a separate extra chapter for it.**_

_**Now with that being said, I want to thank every single one of my readers whether you liked the prologue or not thank you. And a very specific thank you message to Adrian, Tinypoof, Elizabeth Cardenas and K for the **____**. **_

_**I realise that asking for a small comment or review is perhaps a bit annoying but it would help me out big time if someone would tell me their concerns about 'The lost one's weeping'. I enjoy reading comment made by my readers whether they are complimenting me or giving me advice … **_

_**Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter for an important note though. **_

_**Now that all of that is being said. Please enjoy chapter 01: aberrant **_

-o-

"Shut up! Just shut up!" The loud, booming male voice resonated through the dark hallways of the Mitsuhara Mansion

"If you had kept your leg closed—"the female voice was suddenly cut of by the sound of something shattering -most probably a vase-.

"Kept my leg closed?!" Haruka's yelling turned more into shrieking, anger clear. "Perhaps if you would have been a mother to me then—"again the voice was cut of this time by a hand coming down on the table.

"Riri." Michiko was cuddled up against her older sister who tried to keep her distracted from the loud yelling, the obscene things that would echo through the house were certainly not suitable for the 6 year old child.

"Shht it's fine sweetie, just go to sleep, I'll be here right next to you." She couldn't say anything else because honestly, what was she to say? The poor thing was far too young to understand the family struggles heck even Ririko was confused as to what was the actual truth.

As the small child nodded her head, she closed her eyes and took hold of her elder sister's hand. "I love you sis." She told the older child who smiled and placed a kiss upon Michiko's head.

"So do I."

The yelling continued for several more minutes, more accusations were thrown around, more obscene words until finally Izumi's voice broke through the yelling.

Yeah Izumi would make everything better, he always did. He was their big brother and would make sure the 2 sisters didn't have to suffer too much anymore. He was the brave one, the strong one and would protect this dysfunctional family from itself.

-o-

When Saturday rolled by, Ririko excitedly rolled out of her bed following the smell of the –probably- golden brown toast she had requested. Today was the day she finally got to explore the city and in good company too.

After her breakfast, and brushing her teeth, Ririko started with her outfit. After several options, she finally decided on a stammel red short pencil skirt and a white chiffon blouse with a matching bow around her neck. A pair of nude coloured stockings and black shiny leather Oxford booties and lastly a dark trench coat. Her long blonde hair was cascading down her back in loose curls, the only thing she still need was her purse and she was ready to go.

She looked one last time in the mirror, noting that her roots were starting to show very faintly but she shrugged it off.

There was a knock on the door before her body guard stepped in. "Miss Mitsuhara, the driver is here." She nodded and followed him to the lift, butterflies in her stomach, eager to get out of the stuffy penthouse for once.

-o-

The soft sounds of the instrumental music added to the elegant feel of the quaint tea shop there were sitting in. The furniture was made of white painted wood but with a slight worn down look. A big –faux- crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling, big vases with elegant flower bouquets were place upon several pedestals around the room and all in all it was very relaxing and elegant.

"Please pick out anything you would like to have Fujioka-kun, my treat." Ririko's red painted lips formed a gentle smile, her eyes twinkling with interest.

Haruhi opened the light leather menu, looking over the desserts and drinks, and those big brown eyes widened in surprise.

As if the blonde girl sensed the slight distress in her companion she spoke up, not looking up from her own menu. "Don't worry about the price, this is nothing to me." A bored look crossed her face very briefly as the waitress finally came to their table.

Without even giving the young woman a chance of speaking, Ririko placed her order. "A strawberry millefeuille for and a cup of Forest Fruit tea." She turned back to Haruhi, a smile on her face. "And for you Fujioka-kun?"

"Euhm—" The be honest, the poor thing hadn't really made a choice as of yet.

"A piece of chocolate Cherry cake and a cup of red fruit tea—" She paused "Is that alright?" she asked the brown haired boy who just nodded a relieved smile on his face.

After their little break, Ririko offered Haruhi –who kept politely refusing- a ride home. "No please I insist, and besides, it looks like it'll start raining soon." That ever present smile that was only directed at Haruhi convinced him once again.

"Thank you for the ride Mitsuhara-san" the girl nodded her head.

"Thank you for showing me around, I can honestly say that I had a wonderful time."

-o-

That same evening, at 11 pm she got a visit from her big brother who fell face first into the cushions of the sofa –and partially on the blonde girl who was reading a book-.

"Get off you dork." She told him while trying to rid herself of the sudden weight. In response, he mumbled something that went lost in the fluffiness of the white pillow.

The girl sighed and reached out to run her hand through his hair, her eyes still focussed on the text in front of her though. Eventually after a lot of sighs and pained grunts from the girl under him, Izumi rolled over.

"Uch you do realise I'm still sitting here right?" she asked as she hit his leg once he was lying on his back. "Yeah I do, not really comfortable though." He simply told her and she gave a small snort in response.

The room was silent for a few minutes, only the sound of their breathing and the occasional turn of a page could be heard. "They are at it again." He told her, his eyes focussed on those of his little sister. "Is that so… Michiko is—"

"She's staying with our uncle in South-Korea remember?" there was another silence. "Do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

-o-

That Monday, Ririko rolled out her bed once again, staggering almost blindly through the living room before taking her seat at the breakfast island.

"Good morning you miss did you have—" she was cut of by a harsh glare and a small snarl from the young woman in front of her. The poor woman immediately went to the other side of the room after serving her mistress –who gave a scoff- her breakfast

-o-

"Good morning Mitsuhara-san." Every where she went, the same would be heard; _how was your weekend? Will your family be attending the –insert important thing-? Would you like to –insert activity? _And it was definitely getting on her nerves, so the welcome sight of Fujioka Haruhi was a relief.

"Good morning Fujioka-kun" she took a seat upon the desk next to the boy, and heaved a big sigh of relief. Despite the awkward silence that engulfed them, Ririko felt at ease, there was just something about Haruhi that made her feel relaxed.

-o-

Giggles and sounds of awe filled the room as the 7 host did what they were good at and the blonde female was sitting amid the loud girls. Her eyes wandered the room, pausing at each host.

morinozuka-senpai and haninozuka-senpai were sitting in one of the corners near a big window. So far they looked the most normal of the bunch, well despite Haninozuka-senpai's love for cake that is.

In the middle was Suoh-senpai, the handsome prince of the club or so the girls said. He was getting awfully close to one of the girls and Ririko couldn't help but grimace slightly.

Then there was othori-senpai who was typing away on his laptop while still talking to the girls he was hosting, a charming smile on his face despite his –seeming- disinterest in what the girls were talking about.

Then there were the Hitachiin brothers who she knew from class. A slight pink dusted her cheeks as she observed their act of brotherly love. They were amusing enough in their slight annoying way.

And lastly there was Fujioka-kun with whom she sat right now.

How did she end up in the host club? Well it were the Hitachiins that convinced her, after hearing Haruhi say that he couldn't hang out with the green eyed girl because of club duty. So now she was being hosted, and afterwards the both of them would go study together at Ririko's penthouse.

-o-

"Did you enjoy yourself Mitsuhara-san?" the voice came from the dark haired host, the cool type, Kyoya Othori. When did he take a seat in front of her? She did not know.

"It was certainly an experience, I think I will be visiting more often." She told him as her eyes wandered once again around the room. Noticing the friendly and lively atmosphere, a small smile graced her lips.

For a few minutes, the two of them just observed the others; everyone seemed to have so much fun tormenting the self proclaimed king. The whole scene made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Tell me Othori-san, would I be able to reserve a spot every week?" She looked up from her cup of tea –curtsy of Haruhi- as she awaited his response.

"I don't see why not."

-o-

At 12:30 AM Ririko walked into her penthouse and dropped herself on the sofa much like Izumi had done a few days ago. After studying with haruhi and then going to a business diner with her mother and brother she was exhausted, ready to fall asleep where she had dropped herself. She turned her head towards the flat screen tv on the wall, contemplating whether to just stay where she was or actually move towards her bedroom.

Her thought process was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

'_Mitsuhara Ririko'_

'… _ririko-chan' _that eerie voice send a shiver up the girl's spine before she quickly pressed the end call button.

_**A/N:**_

thank you for reading The lost one's weeping, I have to apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes I looked over while editing.

Also this Tuesday I will be going on a vacation to Italy and spain and will only return on august 31_**st**__** this means that I will not be updating until somewhere around September 5**__**th**__**. Please take this in consideration. I will be taking my cell phone with me and paper and pen but I won't bring my laptop because otherwise I wouldn't come outside. **_

_**There is so much I want to do with this story and I have all the events planned but the difficult thing is: getting to the point where I can make the plot really happen! Damn it why is this so difficult**_

_**With this being said I can –not- explain some of the things that are happening in this chapter.**_

1. Ririko's attitude: Sadly I can't give too much information, just know that she is great at pretending 

_**2. Izumi: While their relationship isn't the best, they still depend on each other**_

_**3. the little pieces in the beginning of the chapters, they will appear almost every time so look out for them. They contain a lot of important information.**_


	3. Chapter 03: monotone

_**A/N: hello once again, I am back from my vacation and completely rested once again because after a 15 hour drive you are exhausted!**_

_**Anyway here is the next chapter in the series, in a few the plot will really start to unfold and I want to give you a warning now. **_

_**This story **__**will**__** contain references to **__**drug abuse**__**, **__**depression**__**, **__**suicide,**____**sex**__**, **__**LGBT**__** and **__**brother complexes**__** (though **__**nothing**__** that would be **__**illegal**__**. Please remember this.**_

_**Again a special thanks to all of you who have read this story because I know I wouldn't read it. But that's mainly because I just hate my own works. **_

_**Right something important now. Check the A/N at the end of the chapter for an announcement and –if interested- for a preview of the next 4 chapters and a preview of an original story I have been working on for a few years now.**_

_**Enjoy the shorter chapter!**_

Chapter 02: monotone

"Oh go fuck that retard of yours!" The loud booming voice of Saitou Mitsuhara echoed through the mostly empty hallway

There was no reply for once only silence that was broken by the sound of heels on the hardwood floor. "Mama?" the tired voice of Izumi stopped the dark haired woman in her tracks.

Wordlessly he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Haruka, his head on hers as she finally let the tears fall down.

"Che crying on our son's shoulder." The slightly greying man walked past the two of them towards his office -Probably to smoke once again.-

They didn't acknowledge him, instead choosing to sit down on the floor together. "I can't do this anymore Izumi. I really can't" his blue eyes shifted from his mother towards the floor, taking in the statement. _Can't do this anymore_; the words were echoing inside his head while he tried to keep his own emotions controlled.

-o-

The following month blurred together in a seemingly endless cycle of monotone. Izumi was still occupying the second bedroom of the penthouse, only coming out for his appointments. Ririko was still visiting the host club 2 times a week and had chosen to sit with the two seniors more often.

Next to Haruhi Fujioka, the blonde girl had found some other people to keep her entertained during breaks or after school. Slowly she was coming out of her shell and started interacting with people from other classes too –mainly due to the fact that her mother told her to-

"Mitsuhara-chan! Good morning." The moment she stepped outside the limo, she was greeted by an auburn haired girl. "Shimezumi-san." She nodded her head in a greeting as they started their journey through the almost endless hallways of Ouran.

Shimezumi Asuka, a 3rd year in class 3B had been accompanying her to her class for 2 weeks now. Ririko really enjoyed walking with the girl, their conversations were light and fun, never once was business mentioned.

Finally arriving at class 1A the auburn girl went to say goodbye, when she was already a few steps away though, she turned around again. "Euhm my father wanted to invite your family for diner on Sunday." She started. "If you were interested that is."

It was a well known fact that the Shimezumi family has been trying to establish a good relationship with the Mitsuhara's in hope of a collaboration projects.

"I'll let you know tomorrow." With that Ririko stepped inside the classroom, her face –though usually neutral- now showing a small scowl.

-o-

"Let mom and dad know we're having diner on Sunday with Masashi and Rong Shimezumi." the girl kicked her brother's feet of the glass coffee table. He scoffed "Do it yourself." And he returned his attention back to the game show he was watching.

"You as well as I know they don't really listen to a thing I say. Even though I say the most brilliant things." She gave a proud smile, watching his reaction from the corners of her eyes. His faces contorted, trying to hold back his laughter. "As if" he muttered and Ririko couldn't help but smile.

-o-

That evening, just after 11 her phone rang. Without checking she picked it up. "Mitsuhara Ririko" she simply said, waiting for whoever it was to state their business.

"_Ririko, it's mama" _the voice sounded so broken, unlike it's normal soft but authorative tone.

"What's wrong?" there was silence. "Mama?"

"_Nothing sweetheart, I just wanted to hear your voice. How is school going? Are you making any friends? How are your grades?" _

For over 20 minutes the two of them talked about everything they could come up with, not once did Ririko ask what was wrong. Not because she didn't feel the need, but because she didn't dare.

_**A/N: ok announcement time!**_

_**I will try to update once a week until I start my university classes in October. Depending on the workload I get I will update either slower or faster. Just so you know. Though I only have 14 hours of class, I need to at least spend 40 hours on my courses a week. Please keep this in mind. **_

_**Also, what is happening in the Mitsuhara family has actually happened to me in real life, though I was the izumi. BUT Ririko is not based on me; she's more based on a combination of my two best friends. So if any of you are thinking, uch this is so unreal. No all the feelings, and words, relationships and complications are real. (You'll know what I'm talking about soon)**_

_**With that being said, have some TLOW previews to know what you can expect. Please note that these are placed in a random order.**_

"Mom's admitted again." He told her as he rested his head upon her shoulder. "I'm scared." She told her big brother. "I don't want to lose her." He nodded as he wound an arm around her waist, giving her a sort of hug while seeking his own comfort.

-o-

"Ri-nee-chan!" the young girl wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist, relishing in the warmth she gave off on this chilly night. "Am I really going to stay with you?" her big eyes were focussed on her older sister who smiled and nodded while trying to ignore the guilt.

-o-

"It was a pleasure meeting you Saitou, your family is truly wonderful." The two siblings gave an awkward smile at the statement before shaking Masashi's hand too.

The ride back to the Mitsuhara mansion was tense; Saitou and Haruka were sitting as far away from each other as possible both with a scowl on their faces. Michiko laid asleep on Haruka's lap, izumi was staring outside and Ririko's gaze was focussed on the floor. _Yeah a wonderful family indeed._ They all thought bitterly

-o-

"Are you alright Mitsuhara-chan?" brown eyes searched the blonde's face for any indication of a lie as the girl nodded. "Yes I am fine, just tired. Thank you for asking Fujioka-kun." Her attention went back to the smart phone in her hand, rereading the messages she has been receiving recently.

**It's been a while**

**I miss you?**

**How IS your family doing sweetheart **

**I'll be visiting soon.**

Never once did she reply, knowing who send these.

-o-

"The beach Othori-san?" the two of them have been conversing quite a lot recently, enjoying their cups of tea or coffee in silence. The dark haired man nodded "Why yes, a special host club event for the customers." There was no need to tell whose idea it was.

"I'd gladly join, "


End file.
